Harapan Terakhir
by Jeannexta
Summary: Kedua mata Levi tiba-tiba terbuka. Getaran di tubuhnya dan ketakutannya mulai bisa diatasinya begitu teringat sesuatu. Seseorang yang menjadi harapan terakhirnya. Eren Yeager. # RiRen; BL; ONESHOT. # My 1st fic on this fandom. Enjoy!


Jantung Levi berdetak tak wajar ketika perasaan buruk tiba-tiba muncul di hati dan pikirannya. Ia sadar akan perasaan buruk ini. Perasaan yang sudah lama ia lupakan saat Farlan dan Isabel mati dalam pertarungan melawan _titan_ dulu. Dan membuatnya merasakan kesepian, lagi.

Inilah ketakutan.

Perasaan yang selalu menghantui setiap manusia. Tak terkecuali dirinya, yang disebut manusia terkuat.

Levi bisa merasakannya. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai bergetar pelan. Dengan alat manuver 3D yang sudah sejak lama dikuasainya, ia bergerak cepat menuju tempat tujuan. Meski raut wajahnya terlihat tenang, tapi Levi tak bisa menyangkal di dalam pikirannya ada kekacauan besar yang mulai menggerogotinya.

Samar-samar Levi bisa mencium bau darah yang dibawa oleh angin. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya.

Sial.

Perasaan buruknya... akhirnya jadi kenyataan.

 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Hajime Isayama.** Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _ **Canon**_ _setting_ ; _timeline_ saat Eren dibawa oleh _titan_ wanita, kemudian Levi dan Mikasa berusaha menyelamatkannya (komik Attack on Titan volume 7).

 **T** - _rated_

 **1k+** _words_

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **RiRen** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ ; yang menceritakan **hubungan antara pria dengan pria.** _Possible Out Of Characters._ Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 _ **My 1st fic on this fandom.**_

 _Somehow, enjoy!_

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_...

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Harapan Terakhir**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**

Satu.

Tanpa perlu berhenti untuk memastikan, Levi melewati mayat Gunther yang tergantung.

Dua.

Mayat Eld yang tergeletak hanya sebagian badannya di tanah membuat Levi menunduk sekilas untuk melihat.

Tiga.

Hanya dengan melihat rambut pirang dari mayat yang tergeletak di tanah dengan posisi membelakanginya, Levi tahu itu adalah Oruo.

Empat.

Ketika Levi melihat mayat Petra di sebuah batang pohon, saat itulah Levi berhenti.

"Cih." Levi berdecak. Semua anggota timnya tak ada yang bernyawa lagi. Ia memejamkan mata dengan rahang mengatup keras. Tak ada gunanya ia mengamuk di sini. Sekuat apapun ia berteriak, semua nyawa anggota timnya tak akan kembali ke dalam raga.

Kedua mata Levi tiba-tiba terbuka. Getaran di tubuhnya dan ketakutannya mulai bisa diatasinya begitu teringat sesuatu. Seseorang yang menjadi harapan terakhirnya. Eren Yeager.

"Kuharap saat kutemukan nanti kau masih bernyawa, bocah." Levi berkata pada dirinya sendiri, sembari kembali berayun di pohon dengan alat manuver 3D-nya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Jantung Levi nyaris berhenti begitu ia melihat wujud _titan_ Eren yang tanpa kepala tergeletak di tanah. Bagian seluruh tengkuknya juga terlihat bekas gigitan. Sepertinya _titan_ wanita itu berhasil memakan Eren.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Levi untuk meredam gejolak di dadanya. Gejolak ini berbeda saat tadi ia melihat mayat-mayat anggota timnya dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Ketakutan yang bercampur dengan amarah.

Rahang Levi mengatup keras. Hanya satu tujuannya sekarang. _Titan_ wanita itu akan dibunuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Levi kembali bergerak. Ia yakin, _titan_ wanita itu masih belum keluar dari hutan raksasa ini.

Ketika Levi menemukan mangsanya, gejolak di dadanya kembali berkobar-kobar. _Titan_ wanita itu sudah tak berlari cepat. Hal itu jelas membuat Levi sadar. Ia punya kesempatan untuk membunuhnya.

"Apa Eren sudah mati?"

Mikasa menatap Levi selama tiga detik begitu Kapten Pasukan Penyelidik itu tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Eren masih hidup." Jawaban Mikasa membuat Levi terhenyak. Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan, "Sepertinya target memiliki kecerdasan, tapi... tujuannya menculik Eren. Kalau ingin membunuhnya, seharusnya dia sudah meremukkannya. Tapi target malah menahannya dengan mulutnya dan kabur sambil melawan."

Pandangan Levi kembali ke depan. Terfokus pada _titan_ wanita. "Mungkin tujuannya adalah memakan Eren," katanya tanpa menoleh. "Kalau begitu, berarti Eren ada di dalam perutnya. Kalau dipikir seperti biasanya, dia sudah mati. Tapi—"

"Dia masih hidup!" potong Mikasa cepat.

Levi menoleh, "Baguslah kalau begitu." Dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar merasa sedikit lega meskipun ia ragu Eren masih hidup.

"Sejak awal...," kedua mata Mikasa yang tidak menoleh sedikitpun dari Levi berkilat tajam, "kalau kau melindungi Eren dengan benar, hal seperti ini takkan terjadi," desisnya penuh dengan amarah.

Levi seolah kehabisan kata-kata. Terpaku saat melihat gadis berambut hitam pendek itu. Baru kali ini ada yang berani menatapnya seperti itu, selain Eren. "Kau... teman dekat Eren yang waktu itu, ya?" Meski tak membutuhkan jawaban dari sang gadis, tapi Levi tahu—gadis itu benar-benar menganggap Eren sebagai orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. "Begitu, ya..." Ia menatap ke arah lain dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa didefinisikan.

Mikasa menatap sang Kapten Pasukan Penyelidik itu dengan sorot mata tak mengerti. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu, Mikasa memang tak bisa membaca pikiran pria bertubuh pendek itu; saat Levi menyelamatkan mereka dari dua titan yang berniat memakan Eren di dalam _Wall Rose._

"Kita akan memfokuskan tujuan kita pada satu hal," Levi tiba-tiba berkata, "Pertama... lupakan soal membunuh _titan_ wanita itu."

"Dia sudah membunuh teman-teman kita!" protes Mikasa, tidak terima.

Levi menoleh sekilas, "Selama dia punya kekuatan yang bisa mengeraskan anggota badannya itu, percuma saja. Patuhi keputusanku." Suara berat itu terdengar mutlak, tak terbantahkan. "Kita akan mempertaruhkan semua harapan kalau Eren masih hidup... dan menyelamatkan Eren sebelum dia keluar dari hutan." Jeda sejenak, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Aku akan menyerangnya. Kau alihkan perhatiannya."

Mikasa yang memang memiliki otak cerdas tak butuh waktu lama untuk paham dengan penjelasan Levi. Ia langsung bergerak cepat ke depan. Membuat perhatian _titan_ wanita terfokus padanya. Dari belakang, Levi sudah berancang-ancang menyerang si _titan_ wanita. Namun sang target menyadari dan berbalik menyerang Kapten Pasukan Penyelidik itu dengan tangan kanannya yang mengepal. Tapi Levi lebih cepat bertindak. Dengan pedangnya, ia menyerang _titan_ wanita itu hingga jatuh terduduk di batang pohon terdekat.

Kedua mata Mikasa tak berkedip melihat teknik pedang Levi. Takjub melihat kecepatan pedang dari sang Kapten Pasukan Penyelidik itu. Melihat kesempatan _titan_ wanita itu yang tak bergerak, Mikasa memutuskan untuk menyerang tanpa berpikir.

"JANGAN!" Levi berteriak keras. Berusaha mencegah Mikasa yang mengincar tengkuk _titan_ wanita.

Terlambat.

Mikasa tak berhenti, meski ia sudah mendengar teriakan Levi. Ia baru menyadari begitu _titan_ wanita itu berniat menyerangnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Mikasa tahu ia tak bisa menghindar. Namun Levi mendekatinya dan menepis tangan _titan_ wanita itu dengan kaki kirinya.

 _KREK!_

Kedua mata Levi membelalak. Geraman tertahan di bibirnya. Merasakan tulang kakinya patah atas aksi heroiknya. Bocah perempuan sialan. Begitu kakinya sembuh nanti, akan dibuatnya bocah perempuan bernama Mikasa itu merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

Di tengah kesakitan yang ditahannya, Levi pada akhirnya tak punya pilihan untuk menyerang _titan_ wanita itu. Kesempatan tak datang dua kali. Sang target sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk bergerak. Dengan ayunan pedangnya, Levi membuat sabetan panjang di pipi kiri dan kanan _titan_ wanita itu. Darah terciprat di beberapa bagian tubuh Levi. Rahang _titan_ wanita itu terbuka, dan lidahnya yang membelit tubuh Eren terjulur keluar. Eren tampak tak sadarkan diri.

"Eren..." Dengan cepat Levi menangkap tubuh Eren sebelum jatuh di tanah. Merasakan jantung Eren yang masih berdetak, tanpa sadar membuat Levi sedikit menarik nafas lega. "Oi! Kita pergi dari sini!" serunya ke arah Mikasa.

Mikasa menoleh, "Eren!" Kedua matanya masih terpaku menatap tubuh Eren yang digendong Levi hanya dengan satu lengan. Menebak-nebak apakah Eren masih hidup atau tidak.

"Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja. Dia masih hidup," kata Levi, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Mikasa. Sambil menatap _titan_ wanita, Levi kembali melanjutkan, "Menjijikan... jangan meladeninya lagi. Kita mundur." Sepasang matanya kembali pada Mikasa, "Jangan melupakan tujuan utama kita. Apa memuaskan hasrat pribadimu lebih penting? Eren adalah temanmu yang sangat berharga, kan?"

Mikasa terdiam. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantah, namun sadar sekarang bukan saatnya ia bersikap seperti itu. Karena tanpa Levi, mungkin sekarang Eren sudah dibawa pergi oleh _titan_ wanita itu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Suara besi yang berderit nyaring seketika membuat Eren terjaga dari tidurnya. Begitu ia menoleh, dilihatnya Mikasa masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang ada di bawah tanah dengan satu tangan membawa lilin. Kamar khusus untuk tahanan itu terlihat sedikit terang dengan cahaya lilin.

"Maaf, aku sudah membangunkanmu," kata Mikasa, sembari mendekati meja terdekat dan meletakkan lilin.

Eren menggeleng. Mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur. "Di mana Levi _heichou_?" tanyanya.

Mikasa yang baru saja duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Eren sontak menoleh. Tak menyangka kalau Eren akan menanyakan keberadaan Kapten Pasukan Penyelidik itu lebih dulu. Sejak kapan Eren dekat dengan pria pendek itu?

"Mungkin di kamarnya," jawab Mikasa akhirnya sambil menatap ke arah lain. "Kaki kirinya terluka karena melindungiku dari serangan _titan_ wanita itu, kalau kau mau tahu."

Kedua mata Eren membelalak lebar, "Apa?!" Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban Mikasa, ia menyingkap selimut, dan berlari ke luar dari kamarnya.

"Eren!" teriakan Mikasa hanya sia-sia, karena pemuda itu tak menghentikan kedua kakinya untuk berlari menaiki tangga. Mikasa masih bergeming, sebelum ia berdecak kesal, "Cih."

 **.**

 **. .**

Nafas Eren terengah-engah begitu ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Levi. Setelah membuat nafasnya kembali teratur, ia mengetuk pintu di depannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Heichou_..."

Eren kembali mengetuk begitu ia tak mendengar suara sahutan dari dalam kamar.

" _Heic_ —"

"Masuk." Suara berat Levi akhirnya terdengar.

Tanpa sadar Eren menahan nafas begitu ia membuka pintu di depannya. Kamar itu hanya disinari cahaya lilin dan sinar bulan yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Sesaat Eren terpaku di ambang pintu begitu melihat Levi duduk di sofa panjang dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, dan satu kaki tergeletak di atas meja.

Eren menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekat. Levi menoleh. Dalam keremangan kamar, Eren bisa melihat kedua bola mata kelabu sang Kapten Pasukan Penyelidik itu.

"I-Itu, saya dengar dari Mikasa kaki Anda terluka?"

Levi mendengus kecil, "Seperti yang kau lihat, bocah." Ia menunjuk kaki kirinya yang diperban dengan dagu, "Katakan padanya untuk berterima kasih. Karena jika aku tak melindunginya dari _titan_ wanita itu, mungkin nyawanya sudah melayang seperti anggota timku yang lain."

Seketika tubuh Eren membeku. Baru teringat dengan nasib tragis Petra, Oruo, Eld, dan Gunther. Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat sambil menunduk. Levi tersentak.

"Oi, bocah! Kau berniat menjadi _titan_ sekarang? Apa kau pikir aku bisa melawanmu dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Giliran Eren yang tersentak mendengar bentakan Levi. Tersadar kalau terlalu lama ia menggigit bibirnya, bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa berubah jadi _titan._ " _Go-gomenasai, Heichou_..."

Levi menarik nafas panjang diam-diam. "Kemari," suaranya nyaris berbisik, "Duduk."

Eren berkedip dua kali, sebelum ia duduk di samping kiri Levi.

Hening.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi setelah itu. Markas lama pasukan penyelidik yang berbentuk seperti bekas istana itu semakin terasa sepi. Eren melirik lewat ekor mata. Levi masih menatap ke luar jendela.

" _Heichou_ —"

"Apa kau tahu, bocah," potong Levi. Eren menoleh lambat. "Petra, Oruo, Eld, dan Gunther sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku." Tarikan nafas panjang, "Sekarang, mereka sudah tak ada lagi di sampingku. Harapanku untuk mengubah dunia ini bersama mereka sudah tak bisa terwujud lagi."

Eren masih diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi, aku lega... kau masih ada di sini. Di sampingku." Levi menoleh dan menatap Eren, "Kau... adalah harapan terakhirku. Bersama denganmu, dunia ini masih ada harapan untuk diubah."

Hal yang terjadi setelah itu, tak pernah diduga oleh Eren. Wajah Levi mendekat dengan lambat. Eren seolah terjerat oleh sepasang bola mata kelabu itu. Kedua matanya baru terpejam begitu kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Eren tak menolak begitu jemari Levi menahan belakang kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka.

Nafas Eren terengah begitu Levi menyudahi ciuman mereka. Tak menyadari kalau Mikasa sedang melihatnya dari sela pintu yang dibuka sedikit. Kedua tangan gadis itu mengepal kuat dengan rahang mengatup keras. Levi menyadari keberadaan gadis berambut hitam pendek itu, namun ia bersikap seolah-olah tak menyadarinya.

"Eren..."

Si pemilik nama menatap Levi dengan raut wajah yang masih belum pulih dari rona merah di kedua pipi. Dengan tiba-tiba Levi menarik belakang kepala Eren. Membuat sebagian wajah pemuda itu bersandar di dada kirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungimu kalau tidak memegang pedang. Tapi saat memegang pedang, aku tidak bisa memelukmu*..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **KET:**  
*Diambil dari _quote_ Tite Kubo di komik BLEACH volume 5.

 **Jeanne's notes:  
** Pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfiksi di fandom ini. Saya memilih _pairing_ Levi x Eren karena sudah tergila-gila dengan _hints_ keduanya di komik. Oke. Sebenarnya saya lebih tergila-gila dengan Kapten Levi.

Sebisa mungkin saya berusaha membuat karakter mereka _in chara_ di fanfiksi ini, tetapi saya sadar... mungkin Levi sedikit OOC di _ending_ -nya.

Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca. Segala bentuk apresiasi, baik itu kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati. Agar nantinya bisa jadi pembelajaran bagi saya untuk membuat fanfiksi RiRen selanjutnya. ^^


End file.
